


Best of Wives, Best of Women

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU possibly, Amy pond - Freeform, Character Death, Clara Oswald - Freeform, Donna Noble - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Life After the Doctor, Martha Jones - Freeform, Mentions of Eleven, Other, Rory Williams - Freeform, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Spoilers, and then comfort, i don't know when to stop, river song - Freeform, takes place after The Raven, twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara realizes too late she loves the Doctor, but just when she thinks she's alone for good, she ends up in the best place possible. (spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Wives, Best of Women

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS!!!! Don't read if you haven't watched this weeks Who!!!!

Clara was scared. Hell. Clara was beyond scared. She had faced off aliens and evil creatures and the Master and she had been fine. Enjoyed it even. Now, this was it. Her final act of kindness was about to get her killed.

She hated seeing the Doctor like that. While her eyes got big (enormous) when she was sad, his did the opposite. They were tiny, like they were built to hold over 1200 years of tears and not let them out.

She stared at him. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, it all made sense. From the beginning of his regeneration, to right now. They had bickered, yelled, and lied to and for each other. Everyone thought she was in love with the younger Doctor. But it was the man in front of her who stole her heart. Maybe she always knew that - maybe that’s why she was so against the regeneration in the first place. Maybe that’s why she knew Danny Pink would never last. Maybe that’s why she kept trying to leave, only to come back.

She was in love.

She sighed and laughed a little. Of course. Of course. Why would the world not give her this push earlier? Instead of 2 minutes before she was to die. Fuck. 

Everything about him looked different now. His hair was white, yes, but she didn’t care. She surveyed his body and god, why was everything so perfect now?

She hugged him tightly, because hugs were a way to hide her face. Which she needed. He didn’t need a companion confessing his love now. He needed to be brave. But when their bodies touched, she knew. And god, if she had time, she would kill him first.

He had been in love the whole time. Since his last regeneration, to now. They had been in love. But stopped because...because why? Because of some weird age difference? Because he was an alien? Because he would never grow old? 

Fuck that. Clara thought. I would rather have a few years with you than nothing at all. 

If only she had realized and said it earlier. It was too late now. Nothing to say. 

“Everything you’re about to say, I already know,” Clara whispered, trying to hide the sob that was bubbling up in her throat.

“Don’t do it now, we’ve had enough bad timing.”

She pulled away, her hands tangled in his. He reached up and kissed them gently, his eyes closed tight so he wouldn’t cry. Clara was still trying to regulate her breathing so she wouldn’t break down in front of him.

She had the strongest urge to kiss him. Leave him with the reality that it was reciprocated and everything was fine. But she didn’t want to break his heart. She blocked out everything as she walked outside the trap street.

Memories flooded her. So many memories flooded that she hoped would ease this. Memories of both faces. Both faces of a man she loved so much. She wasn’t even meant to love him, she fell so slowly, so quietly, that even she didn’t realize.

She closed her eyes and breathed, starting to shake as the Raven flew towards her, into her, and then pain. So much pain. She screamed. The memories were only making things worse. She screamed and sobbed and prayed for death. Anything would be better than dying with a broken heart.

She collapsed. It was over. 

No. It wasn’t. She woke up in a white version of her room, with many faces she didn’t know.

“Come on, then,” the blonde said softly. 

“We should give her some time,” the one who was dressed as a proper doctor said.

“Oi! Forget time!” a redhead said.

“Guys, she’s waking up,” an older woman ran over to her, holding onto her hand. She recognized the woman, Doctor Song.

“Where--What--” Clara looked around before sitting up all too soon. A young man in scrubs handed her water. “You...probably shouldn’t stand up so quickly. A death like that--”

“You can trust him, he jumped off a building,” a woman with a Scottish accent said. 

“We did.” 

“Where am I?” Clara asked, starting to get annoyed by all the people in the room. There were people who dressed from different eras, to the people in front of her. 

“This is where we go,” Rose said softly. “The Doctor doesn’t like goodbyes.”

“So what, this is some, memory bank?” Clara asked. “Why am I in my room?”

“You’re not, well, you are, but only you can see your room,” Doctor Song said. “You’re in heaven, sweetie, but--a special part. For people who know the Doctor.”

“What is this, like a support group?”

“If it is, it’s not working,” mumbled the Scottish woman. She would have worked well with the Doctor. 

She looked around at the faces on each person. The blonde, the proper doctor, the redhead, the Scottish woman and her husband, and finally Doctor Song. 

“No one in the universe will understand what you lost,” the redhead, Donna, said. “So, the Doctor, bless him, set up a place--a place where we go. We can watch him, at any point in his timeline, and make sure he’s okay.”

Clara bit her lip. “He’s never alone.”

“Alone? That silly man has more people around him than he even knows,” River said.

“So what now?” Clara asked, her eyes blurring with tears. She might be around other people who have flown with the Doctor, but she still felt alone.

“Now...you tell us your story,” the blonde, Rose, said, sitting on the bed, holding Clara’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could be a thing. What do you guys think? Leave it as a one shot or try to make more?


End file.
